Misguided Ghosts
by a thousand facets
Summary: After a visit home, Rose realizes how much she really loves the Doctor.


Rose waved and grinned at her mother and Mickey, taking in his face one last time before closing the door.

The moment the door was closed, the comfortable feeling of the TARDIS taking off surrounded her.

She took a deep breath as she pressed her back against the doors and closed her eyes, burning their faces into her mind. She might not ever see them again.

"Sure about this?"

She opened her eyes to see the Doctor looking at her, a little worriedly.

"Yeah." She responded after what might have been forever.

The look on his face didn't change.

"Really, I'm sure. It's just hard leaving them behind."

He smiled a sad little smile. "You do this every time we come back. If you miss them so much…"

The pause he took was out of character, and she noticed. It was almost like he was struggling with his words. Wouldn't _that_ be something?

Clearing his throat, he continued, "If you miss them so much, why don't you just stay?"

She looked at him, not quite comprehending what he was saying.

"If it's what makes you happier I'll take you back right now." He said, misinterpreting her silence.

"No!" She cried, horrified he would think that going home was even an option. "I mean, unless you want me to…"

"Of course not, I just…you get so sad every time we visit…and I know you miss them, and your old life and…" He babbled on.

It wasn't often she got to see this side of him; sometimes after a particularly dangerous adventure or close call, he would start talking like this. And very occasionally, when he had honestly thought he was never going to see her again – for one reason or another – they would walk back into the TARDIS and spend the rest of the evening in silence, before going to their separate beds. Exactly five minutes after she closed her door, without fail, there would be a soft knock on her door followed by its opening to display the silhouette of the Doctor. He'd crawl into bed beside her and they'd fall asleep like that – all tangled in a mass of limbs. Those were her favourite nights.

"You are my life now." She said, interrupting him, her words reassuring herself, solidifying what she already knew. "I made my choice."

"But your family…"

"I'll be back. I always come back for a visit. But it's like uni: I come back for visits but I'm not there all the time. Just like a normal nineteen-year-old." She grinned. When he didn't grin back, she added, "Besides, mum and Mickey are my family…Mickey's more of a brother than anything. Dating him was a mistake. I ran away from that one, now didn't I?" She grinned, waiting for him to make a silly little Doctor comment. When he didn't, she sighed. "Anyways, the point of family is that it's patient. They'll be alright." She smiled as she finished.

Finally, after almost a minute of eye contact, the Doctor grinned. "Well, if you're sure! Alright then, Rose Tyler…" He drew out her name, his tongue flicking out from behind his teeth. "Where to now?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you." His happiness was infectious, and she couldn't help herself as she laughed outright.

The Doctor looked at her bewildered.

"Doctor!" She cried, grabbing his arm. "Take me to see the universe!"

"Your wish is my command, Miss Tyler!" He gently tugged his arm out of her grip and leaped up the steps to the console. He pulled a few levers, pushed a few buttons and only he knew what else and then they were in motion, spinning their way through the universe.

Rose watched him, fascinated as always to observe her Doctor.

"What?" He asked, and she realized that he was looking back.

"What?"

"You were looking at me weird." He answered, his goal of taking them off on some fantastical adventure completely forgotten.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?" He plopped himself on the console chair and slapped his hand against his knee. "Come on, sit down, tell old Doctor what's bothering you."

She walked over, chuckling a bit at the Doctor's immaturity, and sat down, next to him. The seat was a bit too small for two people, but all that did was push them close together.

"You're wonderful."

He seemed speechless.

"I'm so glad I met you. The perfect travelling companion, someone I can depend on…not to mention your chest makes an excellent pillow." She finished on a teasing tone, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, stop it!" the Doctor dramatized. "You're making me blush."

"Doctor I'm being serious!" She sat up suddenly and felt her head spin for a moment before setting right. "I really mean it. You're my life now. You're my everything." She looked down, unable to look at him as she was talking. "And you. Are. Wonderful." She told him, emphasizing each word with a gentle poke in his chest.

Then she curled up and put her head back where it fit so nicely.

They sat there in silence for a long time. She didn't know if he was tired, or if seeing her mum had taken all the argument out of him…or if maybe her words were starting to have an effect.

Either way they sat in a pure silence that she hadn't yet experienced with the Doctor.

"Rose." He said finally.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him.

His eyes glistened, gold swimming in the brown, and she had to gasp just a little at how beautiful they were.

"Rose Tyler…"

And then his lips were on hers and hers were on his and she didn't know who had initiated the kiss. All she knew was that all the time traveling together had led up to this moment and _oh_ it was bliss.

They broke apart, completely breathless. Rose released the collar of his shirt blue-striped shirt where she didn't realize she had been clutching and tried to smooth out the wrinkles.

He chuckled; a deep chuckle that warmed Rose right to her toes. "It's okay." He almost whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

Rose pressed herself against him, so glad that this was finally happening, and not caring if they didn't go on an adventure today.

To her, the TARDIS was the best place in the universe.


End file.
